


Act of Interest

by Kou-chan (HanjiToAoba)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, characters are actors, maybe later more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjiToAoba/pseuds/Kou-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! all of the Shingeki Universe is just built up as requisites in a studio, every character just an actor. During work the actors for Levi and Eren get closer but it's not easy to break the shell of the black haired man playing the aswell reluctant corporal Levi. Only under one condition their relationship can work. Is this a way of coming closer or will this condition seperate them even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Interest

„He Nikki, come over here and help me for a second!”  
“Coming!”  
The brown haired boy put his boots down and ran towards a skinny woman, who tried to get a girl's hair done.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I don't know how to do Cathy's hair, does it look good this way?”  
Niklas nodded and smiled. “Yeah ich mag's, it looks like Annie should. Hurry up we need to do the next scene in a few minutes” The crew was used to hear him speaking in his mother tongue from time to time. He came only two years ago from his home town in Germany up here to California so he sometimes speaks german.  
Still smiling he walked back to his boots and put them on. In the small changing room two girls helped him to put on the gears. While he felt his guts getting crushed he repeated his lines.

Suddenly a deep voice from outside the changing room screamed through the whole studio: “Where the fuck is Vincent? If anyone sees him, tell him he will definitely die!”  
Nik sighed. It was the new actor and he was late on his first time. Damn idiot we don't have time for such an airhead.

When the brown haired one walked on to the set he was surprised by how amazing it looked. The walls were quite big for cardboard. He walked to one of the camera men and asked silently: “Which scene is the next?”  
“That would be the one down in the jail, but the actor for Levi isn't here yet”  
Niklas hissed and went back to the table with food on it. This guy was such a pain in the ass.

He was so absent, that he didn't recognized the small, cold hand on his shoulder. Not till a dark voice spoke up.  
“Excuse me, where do I have to go for make-up and stuff?”  
A hot wave rushed through Nik's body and he turned around. His jaw went down when he saw his counterpart.  
Dark eyes and hair framed the pale, pretty face of the man in front of him. He was nearly a head shorter than Niklas but seemed older. A few piercings decorated his left ear, his bottom lip and eyebrow. There was also a tattoo starting under his right ear going down his back but was nearly completely hidden by the man's clothes. The man's hair was kind of strange. He had an undercut and his bangs were separated near the middle.  
“Cat got your tongue brat I asked you where do I have to go to get ready?”

Nik’s mouth was dry, his hands cold and he needed to clean his throat before he could give a helpful answer. “Let… let me get you there... the name is Niklas by the way, Nik for short” A shy smile appeared on the boy’s face but vanished the second he looked at the other’s stoic face. ‘Doesn’t show much emotions huh?’  
He led the other man to out the hall where they would film the first scene into a hallway.  
“The last door is the wardrobe for the actors so you can change. If you need any assistance with the gear system I can get you-“ “Would you help me?” The raven’s voice was a smooth hum and Eren felt it caressing his ears, making them hot. Unconsciously he nodded and walked down the empty hallway side to side with the short man.

“My name is Vincent, Neptrovich Vincent” The pleasurable voice made the silence between them not that bad. Nik smiled and opened the door to let the other in. “Nice to meet you, I play Eren and you are the actor for Levi right?” A nod followed. So they would have a lot of scenes together. “Do you know the story? Have you read it before?” The brown haired bit his bottom lip. ‘Stop talking so much Nik, you are annoying as always…’

“No not really, I looked through the story but except for the character design of Levi I don’t know much” Nik sat down on one of the armchairs and looked at the other throwing his bag on the floor and starting to get changed. He already wore the white shirt everyone wore under the gear system so he just put on the white trousers and got rid of his piercings. The visible part of his tattoo would be removed by graphic assistants afterwards.

When the gears were the only parts missing the raven looked up for the first time. “Would you help me now?”  
Nik nodded and jumped up to look into the mirror how they looked on him. Together they got Vincent into the gear system and Nik got him his jacket and the tie. “Alright let’s hurry now we need to get on the set. One of our scenes is the first”

 

They hurried back to the hall where the whole team were waiting for them. A high voice shouted through the room “Court Scene Take One” and everyone switched into their characters.

When the scene finally was good enough for everyone they moved on to the next. In the meantime it was early afternoon so the first thing all the actors did was attacking the buffet. Nik followed Vincent with his eyes. He was an amazing actor although his character Levi was as cold as himself so it wasn’t that complicated acting cold. 

But there was something about Vincent that was really complicated, at least for the brown haired boy. Nobody could be that cold and introverted. So he came closer and stood next to the smaller man. “Good work everyone believed you really hit me and the stone I spat was a real tooth” This time a small smile creeped up the raven’s lips. “I am not into real fist fights so acting like I would hit you was quite complicated” This was a really nice compliment for the teenager. “How long are you acting if I may ask?” Nik didn’t want to annoy the other but he was really curious about the black haired.

The raven put down his plate and turned around to look at the other. “Do you really want to know that or did anyone asked you to speak with me? Are there any bets who will be the first getting close to the newbie?” Nik shook his head.  
“No way I am really curious why would-“ 

He got interrupted by the smaller man when his grey eyes locked the green ones of the young boy. “I have been bullied since I was a child. I know I am always the outsider, looking weird with tattoos or piercings, wearing black, listening Meshuggah, White Zombie and even Three Days Grace, so spare me with your pity”

A second none of the men said a word but then Nik’s eyes started to sparkle. “Oh god I love White Zombie and I have every album of Three Days, you really listen to such things? That’s awesome”  
The raven widened his eyes and was really surprised finding on his first day a man liking the music he liked. “You are not acting right now, are you?” “No really, Niklas Lundgren was my drummer Idol, but since my parents divorced I haven’t had the chance to play my drums again”

Vincent really started to like the young man. In the afternoon they hadn’t much to do so they sat together on boxes and chatted about bands, music and the places Nik thought about getting a tattoo on.

“You should really think twice about a tattoo or a piercing little one” Since an hour or so that seemed to be Nik’s new nickname. “I know, but tattoos are really hot” “Are they?”  
The look the raven gave him was strange and shot a hot shiver down the teenager’s spine. With that their conversation was over and so was the day on the set. Everyone could get changed.

In the changing room Nik was the first out of the gears and his white shirt and back into his ripped and washed out jeans and his Green Day band shirt. But he packed his things really slowly because he couldn’t get his eyes off the black haired one. A strange need to see that tattoo captured his eyes at every move the raven did.

But unfortunately Vincent didn’t change much. He just got out of the gear system and the white trousers and into his tight black ones and put on his Metallica jacket and his combat boots. When he grabbed his bag and put his piercings back in, he looked up at Nik. 

“Do you need something or am I just that interesting?” A cheeky smile appeared on the usual cold face and the brown haired had to laugh. “No I just wanted to ask how you get home. We could take the metro together?” Vincent smiled and looked around but the other actors were distracted by getting out of their costume or chatting with each other.

“You know I have a car, but I could give you a ride if you like, where do you live?” Without thinking Nik told the other his address. “You have a car? Wow how old are you?”  
The raven turned around and left the changing room. Nik furrowed his brows but followed. ‘That’s the second question he didn’t answer’

Outside the building Vincent finally stopped. “I am 34 and I am no actor, normally I am a model, a male model”

A moment both of them were quiet. “Wait you gonna tell me you are 34? Do you think I am stupid?” His counterpart just smiled, did he anticipate the younger to react like that. “Is there a way to answer that without hurting your feelings?” Nik laughed and wrapped his arms around himself. He could see his breath and didn’t feel his fingers anymore.

“Can we talk further inside your car?” “Sure” Vincent led him to his car and Nik nearly stumbled over his legs. “Wait you drive a Camaro?” Vincent opened the door for the younger and smiled. “You know it? Are you interested in cars?” When Nik put on his seatbelt he answered “Yeah my Dad had a workshop when I was a child and I always wanted a Camaro like this. It’s a 1969 ZL1 right?” Vincent closed the door to show that this conversation was over. The younger furrowed his brows. Did he say something weird?

When the black haired took the seat behind the wheel and started the car Nik started it again. “What’s wrong? Did I say something stupid?” A depressing silence followed. Nik started to hate this quiet moments, after he asked the older something. He opened his mouth to say his mind when Vincent started to speak. “No I am just anxious. I am really bad at opening to people”

Well that was obvious. “And where is the problem in that? You invited me to give me a ride. I can walk home too” “No it’s just…” the pale fingers of the older cramped around the wheel. “You are not as bad as the rest of humans I meet daily” Ok that was a compliment, wasn’t it?

“But you are a human after all. I don’t like telling you about myself and I don’t want to hear something about you” That sounded harsh. “Why is that so?” The raven interrupted him by raising his finger “Shush that’s another thing I don’t want to hear”

Nik sighed and kept silent the rest of their driving. When the car stopped in front of a residential building Vincent put off his seatbelt and got a confused look by his brown haired colleague. “Listen airhead, you are not bad and you know more about me than most of the people I deal with. I am uncomfortable with human beings so just keep that distance, don’t tell me about yourself and don’t ask me about my life and everyone will be fine”

“But that’s not what I want”

Vincent sighed deeply. “Get out of my car Niklas” The teenager started to walk on his nerves. As expected the younger didn’t move a muscle. Instead he turned around to face his black haired counterpart. “I don’t know why you are that cold towards people and to be honest I don’t care. I think we could be more than just colleagues, we have pretty much in common so-“ He got interrupted by soft lips on his own.

Wait. Did the older kiss him? His brain shut down when the unexpected hot hand of the raven wandered to his neck and grabbed his hair. Two tongues fought inside the younger’s mouth but Nik gladly gave up, too distracting were his burning lips and skin.

When they backed off after what felt like ages Nik had to wink a few times to clear his vision. “Why… why did you kiss me?” He knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Instead the black haired smirked softly.

Nik licked his lips. “So you are into guys huh?” Vincent put his head back and closed his eyes. “Yeah but usually they are not under aged” This time it was Nik chuckling. “I am not under aged, I am 20” Levi opened his eyes and looked with his eyes directly at the younger. “Really? You mean I am not some kind of weird paedophile?” Nik laughed his honest laugh and shook his head.

“Don’t worry kissing me is not illegal” A warm glim flickered in the raven’s eyes before he took Nik’s chin and kissed him again. This time he just pressed his lips on the younger’s.

The next time they separated Nik had to open his eyes. When had he closed them?  
“So are you just kissing me or do you want more?” His own husky voice surprised him, but Vincent just shook his head. “Listen you are really cute and interesting, but you are really young and I still don’t want to know anything about anyone except myself or the roles I play”

Suddenly Nik had an idea. “Wait say that again” Vincent raised a brow. “What?” “Your last words, the roles you play… what if we date and look how it would work out but as our roles, you know Eren and Levi. So you wouldn’t have to tell me anything you don’t like, you can come up on your own with the things you think this Levi guy would like and so do I”

Vincent really liked the idea, and so did he like his counterpart. Well let’s say he found the boy interesting enough to try it. “Alright let us try it like that, but only when we are alone. We have to mark when we change from Vincent and Niklas to Levi and Eren”

Niklas opened the door and looked cheekily back over his shoulder. “You know when the mood changes our characters do aswell” A soft chuckle followed and he left the car. Before he could throw the door shut he heard Vincent’s voice. “Good night Eren” These simple three words were spoken differently than anything before. They sounded warm and Nik liked that. A lot.

“Good Night Levi, see you tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for grammar mistakes because english is not my mother tongue. If there are any open questions just write them in the comments and I try to answer them  
> thank you for reading the first chapter


End file.
